


Fly

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Mike Zacharias/Erwin Smith, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nephilim, Revenge, Swords, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a creature lurked out of the forest and caused the death of his mother, Levi swore vengeance.<br/>Nobody ever goes alone into the forest; those who do, never come out. And yet, his stupid desire for revenge leads him right there. His chances of surviving are almost non-existent; that is, unless a boy with stupidly bright eyes and a pair of huge wings decides that hanging around him is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

He remembered seeing the outline of the creature in the dark night; the fire burning behind it lighting up all its terrifying features as it stared back at him with interest, its lizard-like tongue snaking out of its mouth and licking around in almost antagonizing arrogance and smugness. 

Screams sounded around him; yells about how a creature wondered out of the forest, camouflaged by the melancholy night. But all he did was stare. 

Another yell – this one vaguely familiar, one of the hunters – and somebody ran past him, right at the creature. With a reflexive pounce, the creature attacked, claws ripping through the hunter's neck and blood beginning to pour as the light in his eyes died out. 

The creature looked up then, lips pulling into a dangerous smirk filled with sharp teeth, tongue protruding to lick at the blood splatter on its face. Its tail swayed side to side, eyes flickering to black, “Ten years, little one,” Low and threateningly, it hissed. “And then, perhaps you will join me.” 

Levi's eyes flashed open and he gasped, shooting up from his bed before he realised the nightmare was over. He ran his hand over his sweat drenched face slowly; he was tired of repeating that night over and over again in his dreams. 

His grey eyes instead turned to look out the window where the sun was starting to rise, so without a thought he got up and began getting dressed. Pulling on a shirt, trousers and boots, he sheathed the sword at his belt and stashed a dagger into his boot before he felt his room; he would not be caught off guard, even if it was still light outside. 

On his way, he also grabbed a small package wrapped in simple paper; he scowled at the wrapping, he did his best. 

The cottage was quiet and he knew it would stay that way for a while yet; Isabel and Farlan were definitely not morning people. 

He stepped out into the fresh morning air and breathed in deep. The smell of freshly baked bread made him smile slightly, and he nodded quietly to the very few people he saw on his way. It was quite a small village so everybody knew everybody, but Levi never bothered with the formalities.

He stepped through an open door, not even bothering to look weirdly at the salt spread at the threshold, as the woman sitting inside grinned at him. 

“Levi!” She exclaimed, sitting up as a devious grin pulled up on her lips. “I have a few things I need you to try.” 

“Last time I tried something new of yours I couldn't shit properly for a week,” He told her, eyes narrowing. 

“So vulgar,” Hanji rolled her eyes, instead reaching back to pull her brown hair up into a ponytail. She then began to pick up his usual order of freshly baked loafs of bread as he reached into his bag and picked out a few coins before dropping them on the counter. “You're just no fun these days, Levi.” She huffed, putting it into a bag. “I remember when you were younger. Always throwing stones at beehives and chasing chickens.” 

“And I learned my lesson; I always ended up getting stung on the ass.” He smiled as he grabbed the bag. “Last time I checked, you were beside me doing all those things.” 

“Never said I wasn't,” Hanji replied with a grin. 

Levi shook his head slightly before looking over his shoulder at the salt at the door. “What's with the new decoration?” 

“It keeps the demons away.” She told him. “You should invest in some; we all know trouble always seems to come looking for you.” 

“Salt keeps the demons away?” He asked. “You're crazy, Hanji,” He sneered. “You're coming to Petra's party, right?” 

“I'm the life of a party!” She told him. 

“So you say,” He gave her a quirked smile and then turned on his heel, hearing her yelling 'we'll see!' behind him. 

~~*~~*~~

“What did you get Petra?” Were the first words Isabel said to him that morning. 

“Good morning to you too.” 

“Levi,” She whined, crossing her arms and leaning on the table with a pout on her lips. “Farlan won't tell me what he got her and I suspect it's crap either way.” 

“It is not!” Came a yell from the other room and Levi grinned as he realised this was going to be the usual kind of morning. 

Putting the bread down, he motioned his head over, “Start on the food.” 

She huffed and rolled her eyes but got up from her seat anyway. “You're so sexist.” 

“I literally made you breakfast for the past three days,” Levi told her to which she rolled her eyes but a small smile crept up on her lips anyway. 

There was suddenly a loud clutter and Farlan's yelp and they both turned at the sound. “I'll do it,” Levi sighed, heading towards the room. 

He found Farlan on the ground in a clutter, stubbornly trying to get the various parts of the harness in the right places. Levi shook his head lightly, though a small smile pulled up on his lips as he leaned down to help Farlan get the belts into the right position. 

Sooner rather than later, they were done and Levi watched Farlan swing a bow over his chest as he sheathed a sword into one of the many possible sheaths, thanks to the harnesses they wore. 

“Good?”

“Good.” Levi nodded. “But wearing your sword here is more practical.” He pointed out. 

“Thanks.” 

Levi did all he could. Any time the hunters – which is what both he and Farlan were – ventured into the forest, Levi made it his mission to protect Farlan above all, even Erwin Smith. Erwin Smith was the current leader of the hunters – or the Survey Corps – who set out into the forest every couple days and provided the fresh meat for the village from the animals they caught. 

Venturing out into the forest was a much tougher job than it seemed. Nobody remembers the first time a creature lurked out of it, but each time that it did, it ended in a blood bath. The creatures inside the forest were like no others; species varied from giant wolves to succubi, demons and serpents. Once in a while, they would also discover new creatures. 

But from all the creatures he had faced, not one of them had been friendly; instead, they had all tried to kill him. He heard legends of course, of winged creatures that helped travellers, but those were just stories. And if he did see wings above the crowns of the trees once in a while, he told himself it was just a bird. 

There was one creature in particular that he always looked out for. The demon that he had seen almost ten years ago looked human, with a thin black tail protruding from its back, sharp teeth and claws, and fully black eyes. The demon had caused his mother's death, and Levi had sworn vengeance then and there, at the mere age of twelve.

“Boys! Come eat or I'll simply eat it all!” 

Farlan's eyes widened. “Let's not test her on that one.” He told Levi quickly before he made his way out of the room. 

It was after they ate that they made their way to Mike's pub. 

“What did you get Petra?” Was the first thing Mike asked him. 

“Why is everyone so obsessed with what I got Petra?” Levi murmured as he stepped up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. 

“He won't tell me,” Mike motioned his head towards Auruo, who sat on the other end of the counter with a cup of beer sitting before him. It was still to early to bring out the mead, but Levi was sure Mike was going to do just that tonight. 

“That's cause I got her myself,” Auruo pointed out with a teasing grin.

“Oh,” Isabel spoke up. “So basically what you get her every year,” She sneered, teasing as she stepped up to take the seat beside Levi. 

“Have none of you thought about getting her things for the baby?” Farlan spoke up, referring to Petra's pregnancy. 

“Well, I gave her the actual baby,” Auruo pointed out with a shrug and a grin. 

“It's due soon, isn't it?” Isabel questioned, turning to Levi only to receive a firm nod as he took a gulp of the drink Mike had set before him. 

“It seems I am great at everything but presents,” Mike huffed, the few stray hairs falling over his eyes flowing with the air he let out. 

“That's one way to look at it,” Levi sneered. 

Mike narrowed his eyes, “I'll have you know Erwin said I - “ 

“No!” Isabel screamed, quickly covering her ears. “I don't want to hear the details of your sex life.” She said loudly, clearly not realising how loud she was being. “Save it for one of your manly talks tonight.” 

“Oh yes,” Levi agreed casually. “So manly.” 

“Ultra manly,” Auruo agreed with a nod. 

“Much manly involved,” Farlan added with a grin, to which Isabel rolled her eyes. 

“You're all children,” She huffed. 

“You literally skipped to get here, Izzy,” Farlan sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“Well,” Levi began, getting up from his seat. “As always, it was a joy hanging out with your stupid asses,” He spoke, taking one last sip of his drink. “But I have a patrol, so I'll be going.” 

“Who are you changing with?” Farlan asked him quickly. 

“Gunther. Why?” 

Farlan shrugged slightly, giving him a small, reassuring smile and Levi instantly knew that Farlan was worried about him as much as Levi was worried about the other. “No reason.” 

“Right. I'll see you all tonight.” 

~~*~~*~~

After he changed with Erd, Levi made his way back home to wash up before heading over to Mike's pub again. Inside, he found half of the village sitting around tables and counters, awaiting the arrival of the birthday girl. It was easy to see that Petra was very liked amongst people. 

Sitting down on a table beside Isabel, he pulled the cup away from her and received a yell of protest. “You're too young,” He mumbled before taking a sip himself. 

“Yes, please do share some of your wisdom, oh old and ancient one,” She rolled her eyes. She was seventeen after all, the age gap between them still stood at four years. 

“Anything interesting?” Mike spoke up, coming over to the table and putting down three more large mugs. He then sat down next to Erwin and Levi took the moment to realise that Erwin, Auruo, Farlan and Hanji were also at the table.

Levi shrugged slightly, frowning. 

“Anything other than giant birds?” Erwin spoke up, a teasing note to his voice. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah, I saw it.” Levi murmured around his next gulp of the drink. “Does it matter if I tell you? You think it's a bunch of bull, anyway.” 

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. “Of course I think that, Levi,” He told him. “I've never seen anything with wings before so it's either your amazing luck or this creature is one of a kind,” He shrugged slightly before the corner of his lips quirked up, “Or you just drink too much.” 

“You do tend to be here quite a lot,” Mike pointed out in support. 

“That's cause it's been ten years.” 

They all turned towards Farlan. Levi's eyes widened slightly at Farlan's quiet statement and the other looked up at them quickly, clearly startled by what he had said. 

“I-I didn't mean - “ 

“No, you're right,” Levi cut him off sharply. “It's been ten years since I've been left alone in this shitty world. I think I deserve a drink for it.” 

Sensing the awkwardness, Hanji stepped in, “Aye aye!” She clinked her mug with Levi's before pulling back and taking a long gulp herself. Levi followed behind, the topic left behind. 

“What time did you tell Petra to be here?” Isabel spoke up suddenly, aiming the question at Auruo. 

With a frown, he turned towards her, “She's running late.” He replied with a scowl. 

“I'll get her,” Levi spoke up, standing up. 

“It's fine, I can - “ Auruo started, getting up before Hanji grabbed at his sleeve, shaking her head slightly. Realising it was an excuse for Levi to get some air, Auruo backed out and sat down again. 

Leaving the pub and the loud chatter behind, he walked out into the night and breathed in deep. It had been almost ten years, and he didn't realise he had been drinking more than usual; it was instinctive. 

He began to head towards Petra and Auruo's cottage, which he knew perfectly well. Petra had been one of his best friends since they were kids – she was even his first kiss before he realised women weren't his thing – so she knew him about as well as anyone could. He had become friends with Auruo through Petra, and then further since Auruo was also a hunter. They always had each others' backs. 

He knocked on the door, but as he stood there and realised there was a light burning in one of the rooms and no answer came from the door, he simply pressed down on the handle and went inside. Maybe she had fallen asleep. 

“Petra?” He called out, in case she was having a bath. Receiving no answer, he frowned and ventured further into the house. 

It was when he reached the bedroom door that something caught his attention. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened as he recognised a scratch mark etched into the door. 

“Petra!” He drew his sword and stepped into the room, footing precise and ready for any incoming danger. 

The sight before him made him gag and he had to bring his hand up to his nose to escape the dreadful smell in the air. The walls were smeared with blood, thick and fresh, and the wooden floor was saturated with it. His eyes pinched and he felt like screaming, but no sound made it past his throat. In the midst of it all, in a pool of her own blood, laid Petra. 

Her neck shredded with sharp claws, she had definitely received a quick death, which is why the scratches all over her body and – worst of all – her stomach, made Levi's blood boil. 

Sword dropping to the ground with clutter, he stumbled forward, shoes soaking in her blood before he fell to his knees by her body, watching as her blood seeped into her clothing. 

His eyes felt moist with tears, but he had not cried since that night, and the pinching behind his eyes told him he wouldn't be doing that now either. Gently grasping her shoulders, he brought her blood-smeared face closer before leaning down and leaning his own forehead against hers, eyes closing tightly, almost wanting for the tears to run. 

But none of them did. 

He only allowed himself a short moment of vulnerability before he grasped his sword again and rushed out, calling out an alarm. 

~~*~~*~~

Closing his eyes, he saw flashes of red and immediately shot up in the bed again, straightening up and looking around the empty, dark room. 

There was a soft knock on the door as he called out a quick 'what?'. Isabel poked her head through the door, dry tears upon her cheeks that he saw with the help of the moonlight coming through the room. 

“Can I come in?” She asked softly and quietly, her voice still raw from her continuous sobbing. 

After Levi called an alarm, the hunters gathered in search for the creature that must have ventured out of the forest, but found no traces of it. As quickly as it came, it was gone again. 

“Come in,” He told her, rubbing his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep. 

She opened the door further and came into the room, heading for his bed instantly. She climbed in and Levi pulled back the covers as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head under his chin, sniffling quietly. He pulled the covers over both of them and returned the tight hug. 

In the doorway, Farlan appeared, furrow between his eyebrows and arms crossed. Levi gave him a small, reassuring nod and Farlan returned with the same, his eyes casting over both of them worryingly once more before he left for his own room. 

Levi sighed, leaning his chin on Isabel's head, hearing her soft sniffles as the images of Petra's body flashed through his mind. And the saddest thing was: nobody knew. She had nobody there to share her pain; she was completely alone in the moment she died. 

And like that, he's mad. Because Petra didn't deserve that; Petra was one of the nicest people he has ever known – if not the nicest – and she deserved to die from old age, surrounded by her family and friends. But where they are, that's a very unlikely ending. 

And those marks... that was a demon. It was a demon that killed Petra, and Levi is suddenly fuming, trying hard to remain still as to not wake up Isabel, but he is fuming because once again, a demon has destroyed something important in his life. 

And that's perhaps where the problem stands. He never did get closure, and he never will get closure over Petra's death either. 

And closure is what he needs, otherwise he will never be able to forgive himself. 

Slowly getting out of Isabel's tight grip, he got out of bed and began packing things into a large bag. Getting dressed again, he pulled on all of his gear and all the weapons he could carry before leaving a silent, soft kiss on Isabel's forehead and heading out of the room. 

Unfortunately, he didn't go very far. 

Sitting at the kitchen table sat Farlan. The look Farlan gave him told Levi that he knew perfectly what was happening; it was only when Farlan stood up that Levi realised he was also wearing all of his gear, weapons strapped on and ready. 

“No,” Levi immediately spoke. 

“I'm coming with you,” Farlan insisted. 

“It's a suicide mission.” 

“I'm aware.” 

“You're not going anywhere,” Levi snapped, keeping his voice hushed. Last thing he needed was to wake up Isabel. 

“What gives you the right to leave on a damn suicide mission and straight out refuse my help?” Farlan hissed. 

“I have no right,” Levi told him simply. “And no explanation that you'll understand but - “ 

“That I'll understand?” Farlan scoffed. “Spare me, Levi. Don't act like you're the only person that knows about death.” 

Levi closed his eyes for a moment; Farlan's father was killed as a hunter a few years back and his mother couldn't leave with the grief; she killed herself a week later. It was perhaps all that which pushed Farlan on to become a hunter. 

“Then maybe you know better than anyone else,” Levi started instead, sighing, shoulders slacking. “I need to get out there, but I will not shoulder your death. I need to stay here and be with Isabel; in case I don't - “ 

“Shut up.” 

Levi pursed his lips and looked away. The room remained silent for a moment, but then Farlan sighed, softly. He chuckled humourlessly, “Gods, I'm the worst person ever. I'm letting you go into your certain death.” 

“Now don't underestimate me,” Levi's lips quirked up in an attempt at humour. 

“Fuck you, Levi,” Farlan murmured and then he was quickly stepping forward, making Levi drop his bag as he enveloped him in a tight hug. 

“You're not my type,” Levi murmured weakly, a reoccurring joke which made Farlan chuckle sadly. 

“Don't die,” Farlan told him sternly once they pulled away and Levi grabbed his bag again. 

“I won't.” 

Now, looking back at the cottage as he walked through the night, he knew it was probably a lie. But it was a lie that Farlan must have known about, and chose to accept because he realised Levi needed it. 

He stopped right before entering the trees, hand by his sword, ready to defend himself. The high canopies stood menacingly before him, and he knew that it wouldn't matter much whether it was day or night; the forest always remained dark due to the thickness of the leaves and the quantity of trees.

With a lantern hanging off his bag, he stepped in and hoped for the best. He would not be back until he found that demon and killed it, or until his own heart stopped beating. 

And through the thick branches of the trees, a pair of bright eyes watched his every move.

**Author's Note:**

> So Isabel and Farlan are actually alive in this fic, what a nice refreshment, huh?  
> But yeah, I just really wanted a story where I could include loads of mythical creatures and though it might not sound it, I plan to add a lot of fluff, comedy and just talking and getting closer. Of course there will be fights and blood and a final showdown of sorts, but until then, it's just Levi alone in a forest.  
> I actually don't plan this story to be too long either. I started a story pretty much like this for the supernatural fandom, but lost my direction, so I'm trying this out instead.  
> Hopefully, you guys can appreciate winged!Eren cause I definitely do and if you think that was the main reason for me writing this... then you are absolutely right.


End file.
